


Stay Close To Me

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Victor and Yuuri just being cute~!-Victor and Yuuri ARE married (and live together)-Victor and Yuuri are retired-The setting is Saint Petersburg





	Stay Close To Me

“Yuuri~!” Victor sang with bags of groceries in his arms, “I’m Home~!” Yuuri was seated on the coach petting Makkachin. He was now laughing because of his husband’s cuteness. “Back so soon?” Victor smiled, “Yup and I bought all the ingredients to make some pork cutlet bowls! They won’t be as good as the ones your mom makes back in Hasetsu, but we can still try and make them amazing!” Yuuri smiled. He wondered how one man could be so adorable. 

Victor set the groceries on the counter and sat next to Yuuri. He looked at his husband’s amazed gaze as he looked at the wall of medals next to their T.V. Victor let out a soft smile. “Seems like yesterday, doesn’t it?” Yuuri nodded and exhaled a yes. Victor wrapped his arms around his love, remembering all the things they had done during their skating career. Yuuri turned to him, “I kind of miss it, you know. Going out to practice everyday with the skating legend Victor Nikiforov,” Victor blushed, “Skating with you everyday.” Yuuri sighed, it still felt like a dream .

Victor looked at him, smiling. He walked over to his speaker and quickly plugged it into his phone. “Remember this song?”, he chuckled. Yuuri beamed and mumbled, “Stay Close To Me.” Victor nodded in approval. “This is the song that I skated to,” his voice deepened, “and won gold,” his voice went back to normal, “with at the Grand Prix Final before I decided to become your coach.” Yuuri’s face turned red as Victor explained that it was also the song Yuuri skated to that helped Victor decide to be his coach. Victor grinned, “This was also the song that we pair skated to after you won SILVER at the first Grand Prix Final that I was your coach for.” Yuuri was touched but didn’t know whether or not to be offended by his emphasis on “silver”. 

Victor pulled Yuuri off the couch and started to reenact their pair skate. Yuuri was a giggling mess as Victor planted small, soft kisses on his face. Makkachin swiftly took Yuuri’s spot on the couch, but that didn’t matter to him now. All he wanted was for this moment to never end.


End file.
